Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a long fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composition having improved impact resistance and a molded article made therefrom. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a long fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composition having improved impact resistance, which has excellent mechanical strength such as excellent impact resistance as well as excellent lightweight properties, can be designed as thin films, and thus has high economic efficiency, and to a molded article made therefrom.
Automotive interior parts are mainly made of a resin or fiber presenting a soft image in order to increase pleasant feelings when getting on the car. Among automotive interior parts, a crash pad (C/Pad), also called “instrument panel” or “dash board”, is attached to the bottom of the glass in front of the driver's seat and comprises a device capable of receiving a cluster of meters, including a speed meter, a fuel gauge and a water temperature gauge, an air conditioning system, a radio, a clock, an ashtray and an small article. This crash pad can be divided into two types: a foam type and an integrated hard type. Particularly, because the crash pad may be required to be operated during driving, it is a very important part in terms of design convenience and safety and is required to satisfy basic conditions including impact resistance, chemical resistance and moldability, as well as reduced thickness and lightweight.
Thus, automotive interior parts such as crash pads have been made of either a mixture of polycarbonate and an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS), or an engineering plastic (EP) material obtained by reinforcing an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer with glass fiber (GF).